Somethin's Missing, No Really
by TheFallenRebelAngel
Summary: one-shot. Fang feels like something isn't quite right in his life. Set at the end of Fang before he leaves. Fluff and comedy. Rated T to be safe.


**I don't own anything. Well I own my stuff but that's besides the point.**

**takes place before Fang leaves while the flock is staying at Dr. M's**

**-Killian**

* * *

I lay on my bed thinking something was missing from my life. I started listing things in my head.

I had a girlfriend, friends who were my family, a roof over my head for the first time in forever, and enough food for once.

What could be wrong? Well there was the whole Dylan thing, but something was missing.

I slid off my bed and walked out of the room I shared with Iggy and Gazzy. They were off somewhere blowing stuff up. Nudge and Ella were at the mall and had dragged Angel along. Total naturally followed her and Dr. M was at work. That left Max, Dylan, and me in the house.

I walked down the hall to find them sitting on the couch watching TV. Max had squished herself into the smallest space she could while Dylan sat entirely too close to her for my taste.

I walked over and sat on the floor with my back resting on the couch near Max.

"What's up?" Dylan asked cheerily.

That boy is seriously getting on my nerves. I shrugged as I met Max's eyes. She looked panicked and tilted her head to the kitchen. "I think I'll show you that guacamole recipe, Fang," she said loudly as she stood up.

"Guacamole?" Dylan said perking up. "Will you show me too?"

"Umm…I only show one person how to cook at a time. It's a rule," Max quickly said. "We don't want any more kitchen explosions. Do we Fang?"

"Yeah…no more explosions," I said thinking of ways to stall Dylan. "That last one was bad."

I turned and headed to the kitchen, trailed by Max.

Max pushed past and slipped out the back door in the kitchen. When we were far enough away that Dylan wouldn't hear us she said, "thank God. Another minute and I would have killed him!"

I gave a half smile, "Could be worse."

"How could it possibly be worse! I mean we're together and he still thinks me and him were meant to be! What is wrong with that kid?"

I shrugged, "You could be shopping with Nudge and Ella."

Max froze. She seemed to consider the option for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose that would be worse."

I stepped forward and kissed her. She seemed startled at first. No matter how many times I kissed her she was always startled.

She pulled back for a moment, "Yes, it could be a lot worse."

I pulled her back to me, my arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed back with as much enthusiasm. When I was with her I forgot about my show no emotion rule. She knew everything about me. I didn't have to impress her, like I did with other girls. I was just Fang. And she was just Max.

That one kiss was the most amazing part of my day. Until Gazzy had to come along and ruin it. "Get a room!" he screamed.

Max immediately pulled back, blushing. I released her and sent a glare at Gazzy. Iggy stood next to him. "Oh come on! I miss all the good stuff!" he yelled.

"Where are your shoes Gazzy?" Max asked him, suddenly she was back in leader mode.

"Umm…they got eaten by a chupacabra?" he said.

"Next time come up with something that exists Gaz," she sighed. "In the house. Now."

Gazzy and Iggy ran to the house.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"Sorry Fang, now I have to go yell at Gaz some more," she stepped forward and brushed her lips against mine. "How about we go for a fly after everyone falls asleep?"

"Perfect," I answered.

I watched her as she walked to the house. I wish I had realized how much I loved her sooner. I followed her back inside.

I heard her lecturing Gazzy in our room and Iggy laughing. As I walked into the living room Dylan looked up and said, "I guess there's no guacamole, is there."

I nearly laughed. Poor, innocent Dylan. "Nope. Sorry man," I replied before heading down the hall to my room.

"…And now we'll have to steal shoes again!" Max finished her speech with a glare at Gazzy.

He actually did look sorry. He also looked like he was about to fall over laughing. He managed to keep a straight enough face for Max, who turned around and walked straight into me. I forgot I blended in if I stayed still too long.

"Fang!" she shouted. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry," I mumbled as I became visible.

She stormed past and down the hall. I heard the TV crank up to about twice the volume and decided to avoid her for a while.

"How bad was it?" I asked Gazzy.

He burst out into laughter. "It was awesome! My shoes caught on fire! I've never had shoes on fire before!"

I shook my head at his amazing ability to be entertained. If kids are the future then I'm scared.

I decided to ask Iggy instead. He was in the kitchen. As soon as I stepped in a wonderful smell swept over me.

Iggy was making bacon. I froze for a moment to take in the smell. "One piece," he said.

As I bit into it I knew that it was what was missing from my life. I really need to eat bacon more often.

As I reached for another piece he smacked my hand with his tongs.

"My bacon," he growled. I sunk into the background to watch him. As soon as he was done with the whole packet I tackled him.

We wrestled on the floor trying to knock the other out.

"My. Bacon." he growled at me.

I finally managed to get him in a chokehold until he passed out. I stood up and turned to the counter to claim my prize, only to find Max, holding a plate, with one piece of bacon left.

As I watched she popped the last piece into her mouth.

"Yum, that was good bacon."

* * *

**So this is my first fic on this profile and my first ever oneshot.**

**hoped you liked it.**

**KR**


End file.
